Ice dream
by Ambrozia Zephiris
Summary: Lexa and Roan try to have lesser sex, but it won't work. If they continue the ice nation is melting before summer. Please don't read if you feel offended by this.


Thank you people so much, I wouldn't have thought to get any positive feedback at all but you guys really give me the motivation to keep going! So here it is, one-shot number 3! Btw I was thinking about writing a Clexa x Roan 3some? Are you for it? Thank you so much, love you all!

* * *

The streets are empty and the air is cold. An usual day in in the land of ice. In the forest, there is a cottage covered in ice and snow. Nobody would have even the slightest idea how hot and steamy it's inside.

Two lovers lay on the bed and they are neither quiet nor motionless. Still they can't be together officially as they are both of high ranking and status. They can't resist one another either, this is the reason this little hideout exists. Damn right, the Commander and the King of Azgeda.

Roan doesn't hold back his pleasure when laying between Lexa's widely spread thighs. He's pounding into her, moaning and sweating with pleasure. She gasps in frustration when he withdraws and falls next to her on the bed.

"Join me again Roan, please." Lexa gasps for air at the sudden emptiness between her legs. She's urging him to continue, to take her fiercely, to bury himself into her, filling her and honoring her. She reached her climax multiple times already, but it wasn't enough. Now that she's used to him, to his enormous length and thickness, and hardness she can't ever get enough of feeling it. She needs him so badly, harder, faster, longer.

"Let me cool down once more." Roan pants. He must withdraw to suppress the building pressure in his balls. He wants to make it beautiful for his Commander. Make it last as long as he possibly could endure. It was so damn hard at first, but now he got the trick. It's a lesson he had to learn. Women who are used to make love with other women are demanding when it comes to length and intensity of intercourse and must do his best not to disappoint her. Despite that, he wouldn't want "Queen Heda" to be disappointed anyway.

"Lexa." He softly spoke while squeezing her hand. "Don't be mad at me. I don't think I can take it much longer. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I feel fulfilled. No matter what, please just don't spill your seeds."

"No I won't. I have that much control."

He closed his eyes and tried to force his burning desire for Lexa to a measurable level, to get air in his lungs again and to be able of thinking. This was a hard task to think and stay conscious during sex, but it was one hell of a pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Finally he cooled down once more for what seems to be their last round.

"Always." Lexa smiled. Her huge eyes were framed by long lashes. Her hair was lose and fell in flowing waves. Her tanned and slender body shined with glitter and pearls of sweat in the flames of the candlelight when she crawled to his side of the bed. It was the sexiest and most beautiful sight known to mankind.

She straddles his thighs, her back facing his front and he feels the damp heat of her core on his own skin. He traces the tattoo across her spine with both his hands, then lets them wander on her hips. She slides back into his lap and his rock hard pillar presses against her buttocks. She shudders at the contact, knowing what awaits her next. She leans back and takes all of Roan into herself at once. He groans in pleasure when feeling her around him. She was so wide and slick, he went in and all the way up so easy. Surrounded by her sweet and fragrant fluids he lost himself in endless gratification. It was the most beautiful thing he ever felt in his life.

His hands wandered to her breasts. Firm, small and round with erect but tiny nipples. Then they wandered to her abdomen, then again to her hips. She moved in circles at first, then up and down. She begins to moan and tighten around him. Then she can't stay upright anymore.

Once again he pulls out of her, but just to flip her over and look deep into her beautiful eyes. "Lexa" He whispers over and over again when entering her once more. Gentle and with grace and honor. She spreads her legs wide, giving him her entire being. "Come on, faster." She whispers in his ear. "Fuck yes, Roan harder!" She became more and more demanding. He thrusts into her and collapses, his weight almost crushing her when she came once more herself.

He detached from her, rolled to his side of the bed and fell asleep.

"Your Kingdom is melting." He was woken up by a sweet and familiar voice several hours later. He opens his eyes to see Lexa sitting on the bed. Laughing and still naked.

"Hm? It's not spring yet." He responded, confused.

"No, but you make me laugh. And it's so hot in here, Azgeda is melting."


End file.
